What's Your Secret?
by Monkeyface17
Summary: A look into the secret lives of the characters we love so much as they are are all asked one question, 'What's your secret' Based on the art project, Postsecret. A short little one-shot to celebrate my return to fanfiction. Sorry it's been so long.


**Well I'm back. After a long, really long time away from , I've now decided to return. Here's a little one-shot where the characters of Naruto are all asked 'What's your secret?'**

**Based on the art project 'PostSecret'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or PostSecret. Though I wish I did.  
**

* * *

Naruto laughed, his bright blue eyes sparkling nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot.

'What's _my _secret?' he said slowly, 'hell I don't know...'

--

Shikamaru sat up a little beneath the shade of a great oak tree and pulled his gaze away from the gently rolling clouds that seemed to crawl and shudder across the skies like massive blue tinted beasts.

'That's a difficult question,' he said, voice low and slow. He shifted slightly; legs stretched out in front of him lazily and returned his stare back to the sky.

'I guess it would have to be the reason why I don't work...'

There was a pause, as if he was expecting to be asked to elaborate. He groaned, irritated by being asked to talk, and rubbed one eye sleepily.

'I just don't see a reason. Some people call me lazy; I see it as just not being able to find a reason to be active. I have no motivation and no ambition. So I watch time go by as the clouds move on.'

--

Sakura looked up from the medicine she was mixing, pink hair falling across her pale face. She wiped her hands on the small towel that lay beside her on the table and brushed the hair out her sparkling green eyes, blinking slowly.

'My secret?' she asked, glancing away and nervously pulling at her short red skirt.

'I don't really have secrets' she said in a small voice, lowering her gaze and running a hand through her bubblegum hair.

She bit her lower lip with straight white teeth and looked up again.

'I sometimes,' she began carefully, her lime green eyes glazed over and sad, as she leaned back against the table, '...I sometimes think that maybe I should forget Sasuke completely. Move on. And be with Naruto. But then I hate myself for treating him like he's second best. Naruto deserves better than that...'

She blushed prettily but the guilt in her eyes remained as she turned back to her work.

--

Naruto's laugh died out as he opened his mouth to speak, brilliant blues swirling with emotion, then closed it again and frowned.

--

Jiraya's lips formed a tight thin line and he moved away from the fence he'd been leering over. Faint giggling filled the air from the other side of the fence and splashing water could be heard.

But all humor had died from his eyes.

'Not one day goes by that I do not think about all the ways I could have saved my best friend from the monster that he is today. If only I persisted a little longer maybe Orochimaru...' his voice trailed off and he glanced away.

There was another loud splash and Jiraya moved closer to the fence and, as if nothing had happened, began chuckling to himself, a cheeky blush across his face.

--

Tsunade downed another drink and slammed it on the table. She hiccupped loudly, shaking her voluptuous body and grinned to herself.

'You want to know my secret,' she slurred loudly, leaning in across the table that was littered with empty glasses.

Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper and she raised a hand to cover one side of her mouth, 'They're fake.'

She then sat back, a proud smirk forming on her wet lips, and gestured at her large breasts miming '_boob job'._

--

Kakashi didn't even bother to glance up from his book and sighed at the question.

'Why do you want to know?' he drawled in a monotone voice.

There was no reply.

He shifted position a little so he was now poised more precariously upon the tree branch before saying, 'I read these books, full of love and sex and passion, because I want to know what it feels like,'

He paused before continuing, frowning at the cheesiness of his own secret,

'To be in love.'

And with that he rolled back on his heels and fell against the trunk, eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

--

Naruto crossed his arms, muscles flexing beneath tanned skin, and took a step back, eyes flashing angrily.

'It's a stupid question. Why am I being asked such a stupid question?' he looked away, as if trying to find a distraction, suppressing the temptation to yell, 'look over there' and flee.

But Uzumaki Naruto **never **runs away.

--

The three Suna siblings stood side by side as they mulled over the question. Kankouro was the first to open his mouth.

'I'm jealous that I'll never be as powerful as Gaara,' he blurted out quickly, before he had a chance to chicken out.

Gaara's face remained emotionless, his teal eyes cool and blank. Temari raised a delicate eyebrow at her older brother before focusing back on the question. A faint blush began to form on her soft cheeks and her pupils widened against forest green irises.

'I have a crush on someone in Konoha,' she said proudly, tilting her chin up to ignore the butterflies that were having a party in her stomach at the thought of _him_, with his lazy stance and soft brown eyes. (1)

Kankouro sniggered. Temari glared. Gaara did nothing.

There was a long silence as they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

'My brother and sister are the most important things in the world to me,' the Kazekage said in a bored voice.

There was another long silence as Kankouro and Temari stood frozen with their mouths open.

Then Kankouro smiled and let out a quiet nervous chuckle, which turned into a bellowing laugh. Temari frowned and smacked him round the head.

All the while Gaara's gaze remained fixed on a far out point across the golden Suna desert, a small smile peacefully gracing his lips.

--

Hinata face went from paper white to tomato red in three short seconds. Her beautifully dove white eyes darted around like a trapped mouse and she let her purple hair slip across her shoulders to cover her face. Fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet she stammered, 'I-I-I t-truly a-a-a-a-admire Neji's strength. He's a g-g-gr-great m-m-man. A-a-and I'll never for-forgive my f-f-f-family for the way they t-t-t-treated his...'

Her voice got quieter as she spoke till it faded out at the end. She looked up and gave a weak smile, hoping that she had said enough.

--

Neji looked down his aristocratic nose with an intense and proud stare. He stood, stance proud and strong, twirling a kunai between his long pale fingers. Slipping it back in his pocked, he smoothed out his thick, jet black hair and saying in a serious tone, 'Naruto made me want to keep living my life, because he taught me that I could change it.'

--

Lee stopped training to contemplate the question, shaking bead of sweat from his slick black hair.

His bright smile faltered slightly as he thought of his secret and he said quietly, 'There was a time where I may have lost my whole purpose in life through one leg operation.'

He paused for a moment to remember it then allowed himself to continue, 'I was truly very scared. More so than I've ever been.'

He stared into space for a while before flashing another shining smile and giving a thumb up, 'But youth prevails!'

As if to demonstrate the point, he lifted his leg and kicked towards the bright blue sky.

--

'I guess,' Naruto continued, getting more and more frustrated, 'I could say I've had a wet dream of myself covered in ramen...does that count?'

There was silence. Then Naruto shook his head, muttering a 'guess not'

--

Ino smiled into a blushing pink rose as she thought about her secret. She stood in her flower shop. Light bounced off the many colored petals and fell across her skin and silky blonde hair, making her seem as if she were glowing. She looked up with her clear blue eyes.

'Sakura,' she said, still holding the rose to her chin, 'is the prettiest girl I've ever seen.'

She smiled sweetly and her whole face was radiant with a delicate beauty but then her smile fell and she glared, 'But don't tell forehead girl that or she'll think she's better than me.'

And if you looked closely, you could see her eyes still twinkling sweetly beneath the pretense of her glare.

--

Kiba laughed at the question, red tattoos crinkling upon his cheeks and chocolate brown eyes closing to slits.

'Akamaru here,' he said happily, swinging an arm round the dog that stood to his chest, 'is my best friend in the entire world.'

The dog gave a short bark in agreement, wagging his tail and Kiba's smile broadened, 'I'll stick with him to the end.'

--

'Chile is the one thing I will never eat,' Chouji said contemplatively as he popped another chip into his mouth.

He laughed nervously, round face bright red, 'I once ate a can of it that was out of date and shit myself.'

--

Naruto looked behind him, then to his left and right, before looking back, a determined stare fixed in his sky blue eyes.

His frown was set deep and he clenched his fists hard.

--

Sasuke's gaze was intense as he held his stoic mask, standing composed and oozing with power.

'Hn,' he said quietly to himself, looking away as dark bangs covered his black eyes and kissed at pale cheekbones.

'I know,' he begun, voice remaining low and unemotional, 'that all I should be thinking about is the injustice served to my family and avenging my brother.'

His eyes flashed and he clenched his fists.

'But sometimes, just sometimes,' he continued slowly, looking up at the clear blue sky and relaxing slightly, 'he creeps into my mind, with his blue eyes and blond hair and sun bright smile.'

He paused, the thumb of one hand caressing the tip of his index finger.

'And it hurts,' he lifted a pale long-fingered hand to his chest slowly, 'here.'

The mask broke away a fraction and his utter loneliness seeped through his dark eyes.

--

'I'm in love,' Naruto said through his locked jaw, eyes flashing angrily, 'with my best friend. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to bring him home.'

--

(1) I'm a bit of ShikaTema fan ok? haha I just think Temari is totally crushing on Shikamaru.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

**I am working on a new multichapter fic which I'll put up soon also.  
**


End file.
